Hiperruta
thumb|250px|Un mapa de [[La galaxia/Leyendas|la galaxia que muestra las principales rutas.]] Una hiperruta, también conocida como hipervía, ruta hiperespacial, vía hiperespacial o ruta comercial era un área del espacio que era considerada segura para el viaje por el hiperespacio. Las más grandes eran conocidas como super-hiperrutas. Visión en conjunto Las hiperrutas eran rutas a través del espacio en las cuales una nave estelar podía viajar sin chocar contra un cuerpo en el espacio, o algún otro fenómeno como un agujero negro.Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition Había cinco rutas principales en la galaxia, con cientos de rutas secundarias y miles de rutas menores. Explorar nuevas rutas hiperespaciales era una tarea increíblemente peligrosa para un explorador. En muchas partes de la galaxia, las hiperrutas requerían un reingreso periódico al espacio real para maniobrar manualmente la nave hacia el próximo hiperpunto. Era en estos puntos donde los ataques de piratas eran más frecuentes. El Imperio Galáctico y otros gobiernos a menudo trataron de disminuir esta amenaza construyendo plataformas de espacio profundo en los hiperpuntos. También eran desplegados campos de minas y droides sonda.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Rutas principales *'Ruta Comercial Rimma', establecida en el 5.500 ABY, era una importante ruta comercial que recorría desde Abregado-rae, en los Mundos del Núcleo, hasta el sector Kathol en el Borde Exterior. *'Ruta Comercial Perlemiana', era una vital hiperruta comercial que, junto con el Corredor Corelliano, formaron la frontera de El Corte. *El Corredor Corelliano iniciaba en Coruscant, rodeaba el Núcleo Profundo, pasaba por Corellia y continuaba hasta llegar a Tatooine antes de terminar cerca del remoto mundo del Borde Exterior Naos III. *La Espina Comercial Corelliana comenzaba en Corellia y seguía en dirección hacia Duro. Finalmente pasaba por el Gran Javin antes de terminar. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' * * * * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Domain of Evil'' * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' * * * * * * * * * *''Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Twin Stars of Kira'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * * * * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Classic Campaigns'' * * * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Kathol Outback'' * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Enter the Unknown'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Hiperrutas Categoría:Tecnología hiperespacial